Bringing Sexy Back
by 2-am-smut
Summary: Elsa faces a tough dilemma as she runs in to class late. Rated T for language and awkward thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry in advance if this sucks. Just got the idea and had to run with it before it left my brain.

As always, I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

Elsa was not a morning person. She knew that. She woke up on this particular day with every intention of eating a decent breakfast, driving the speed limit, getting to class on time, and finding a good seat so she could pay attention to the lecture. Of course, that had been the first time she woke up. Several snooze cycles on her alarm clock later, she was rushing as usual. And 10 minutes late to class. And hungry.

As she snuck into the classroom she scanned around quickly, looking for an empty seat.

There was only one left.

It was behind _her._

_Shit._

As if her day wasn't starting out bad enough, Elsa now was faced with the task of trying to pay attention to a lecture on Sikhism while most of her vision was filled with the most gorgeous expanse of tan, freckled back she had ever seen.

_This is going to be the longest hour of my life._

* * *

On the first day of class, Elsa had, of course, arrived last. That meant she'd have to sit in the front. It didn't really bother her, she knew her teacher from a previous class and enjoyed his lectures. Since it was a Religions class, many questions were asked, and the class was engaged in heated debate. Elsa usually just stared ahead in her gen-ed's, or doodled in her notebook. But somehow, she was paying attention to the flow of conversation around the classroom. She turned around and was trying her best to keep up with who was speaking, and as her eyes shifted, they happened to land on one girl in particular. And not just any girl. She was _literally _the most attractive girl Elsa had ever physically laid eyes on.

She was a thin, tan, freckled redhead probably around the same age as Elsa, maybe younger. Her hair was parted far to one side and swept over her head, cascading down her back and sides. Elsa normally didn't like the "preppy girl comb-over" as she liked to call it, but this time was an exception. The girl's shirt swept low in the front, and from what Elsa could see it dipped in the back as well, and hung loosely on her lithe frame. Complimenting her baggy top were tight leggings, topped off by cute little ankle boots with just a smidge of heel. Large framed black glasses helped complete the look. Elsa decided they made the girl look 50% smarter, 25% sexier, and gave her an air of superiority; like she had more important things to do than sit in class. It helped that she also only wore an expression of disinterest mixed with intelligence. While that look would have turned most people off, it just made Elsa want to know more about her. It made her want to see what a smile would look like on that angelic face.

After she spent about 3 class sessions paying more attention to the sexy red-head than the actual lessons, Elsa saw her grades suffer. She decided from then on that she wouldn't even look at the girl. She'd sneak into class, sit in the front, stare straight ahead, and wait until everyone left before she turned around again. Her strategy had been working so far, but now it seemed the universe was punishing her for some unknown bad Karma. For here she was, staring straight at the source of her misfortune. Once again the girl was wearing a loose top that dipped in the back.

_Oh my God, I can see, like, two thirds of her bare back. Is she even wearing a bra, cuz I don't see it. Crap, her freckles are hot. Her back is so perfect. And she smells like cocoa butter. I bet she uses cocoa butter lotion on her back. I bet it's soft. Dear God I bet it would feel good. Wait! What am I doing?! Focus Elsa! Focus on Sikhism!_

"... and that's how Guru Nanak disappeared and had a vision that he would be the prophet for a new religion..."

_I'm having quite the vision here myself. Shit, she's flipping her hair! That smells good too! Curse you for being able to slide all over her back all sexy and stuff. I wanna be her hair. Just fall all over her. I wanna _touch_ her hair. I bet it's soft like her back. Maybe it's softer. Crap! I'm spacing out again. And I'm getting really hot right now. Great. Just great. The class is shuffling. Are we leaving early? Better pay attention._

"... and once you get with your partners, I want you to discuss the pros and cons of having the Guru be a holy text versus a human being."

_What the fuck? Partners? Gurus? Shit, I don't know anyone in this class. Better just casually turn to the guy next to me... aaaaaaand he's partners with the chick in front of him. Where else do I go? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Everyone has a partner now cuz I'm wasting time being a spaz._

"Sooooo, what do you think about the Guru?"

If it was physically possible for someone to pass out from hearing a sexy voice, Elsa would have been comatose. She practically whimpered and turned her body to face the source of the noise.

_Seriously?! It's _her?! _I swear to God I'm converting to Sikhism right now because I'm getting good vibes from this Guru guy. Dude, you rock! Wait, no! This is bad! I can't even look at her without perving hard! Focus! She asked you a question. Just talk._

"U-uhm... he's okay. I guess..." The girl just smirked in response.

_Holy fuck she smiled a little!_

"Were you paying attention to the lecture?" The girl lifted one perfect eyebrow to emphasize her question.

"Well, I, uh, I guess, no. Not really." Elsa looked down at her blank notebook out of embarrassment.

"I'll clue you in then. Basically, Guru Nanak had a vision and decided to be a prophet and invent Sikhism. He traveled around and promoted his religion. Like, middle eastern Jesus..."

"But, wasn't Jesus middle eastern too?" Elsa hadn't meant to make a comment on the girl's facts, but it just slipped out. She started backtracking once she saw the confused look on the other girl's face.

"B-because, I mean, Jesus was from, like, Jerusalem, I think, or Bethlehem. And those are in Israel, right? And that's in the middle east. Even though everyone thinks Jesus was white. Or maybe he was? Who knows? I don't. I would need a time machine to find that out..."

_Oh my GOD! How lame was that?! I should just go die in shame._

"Hmmm..." the girl hummed in thought while tapping a perfectly manicured finger against her chin, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe this guy is just Sikh Jesus then." And then she smiled. It was the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever seen. Her teeth were perfect, her lips were pink and full, and her cheeks scrunched up and crinkled her eyes in the cutest way.

_Wow..._

"Wow what? Was my analogy that good?" She smiled again, and Elsa's eyes widened impossibly at the realization that she'd said her thoughts out loud.

"No, uhm, I was just thinking that I've never seen you smile. Not that I've been wanting to, or anything! And it's really pretty..."

_Okay, I was wrong before. _Now _is the time to go die in shame._

But instead of a disgusted glare like she was expecting, she was met with an adorable giggle.

_This girl _can't _get any cuter!_

"Thanks. Although I don't believe you when you say you haven't been wanting to see me smile. You've got your eye on me a lot. I can feel it." Elsa's face turned impossibly red and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I swear I'm not a creep! It's just, I was..."

_Quick! Think of a convincing lie!_

"I was trying to decide whether or not you wear a bra because your back is always showing."

_HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL MYSELF TO GO DIE IN A SINGLE DAY?!_

Her face was shocked at first, not surprisingly. But then the smirk and raised eyebrow made a reappearance as she leaned in towards the flustered girl.

"Why don't you find out for yourself sometime?"

And with that, the class was dismissed. The students all stood up and quickly shuffled their way out of the classroom. But Elsa just sat with her mouth agape. And stayed that way for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Based on a true story. Barely haha.

I was faced a terrible decision today as I ran in late to class. Either sit behind the girl with the world's sexiest back, or sit up front and pay attention in class. As you can hopefully tell by my newly acquired knowledge of Sikhism, I chose to pay attention. But, now I choose to be a creep and write a fanfic based on this hot girl whose name I don't know :D Honestly, I don't even know if this needed to be a fanfic, but I was getting awkward nerdy modern AU Elsa vibes and thought she'd fit in nicely.

Reviews appreciated! Seriously, tell me what I'm doing wrong (or right!) It'll help me in the long run!


	2. Chapter 2

*Drumroll Please!*

Chapter 2 of my creepy fanfic based on a girl I stare at in class will now commence!

(Guys, we made eye contact the other day and I flipped a shit internally. What am I? An 8 year old?!)

As always, I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

Elsa hadn't even slept the previous night. Her brain just kept replaying the horribly embarrassing turned strangely erotic conversation she'd had with the hot red-head in her Religions class. She was positive she'd fucked up big time. Normally, she wouldn't let the proof of her sexuality show in public. But there was just something about the red headed goddess that Elsa's lesbian nature couldn't ignore.

_Now that girl probably thinks I'm some thirsty lesbian deviant._

_Actually, that's not too far from the truth._

Sure, Elsa was aware of her sexuality. But not through trial and error, like most would assume. There was no girl she experimented with in high school. No realization that she was born a lesbian. In fact, she was pretty sure she was born straight and turned into a lesbian. She'd just spent many a lonely night by herself trying to ease her sexual frustration. And once she realized all her fantasies were about women, she knew. More or less. She was still trying to figure it out. But the one thing she was certain of was that she was enormously attracted to the girl in her Religions class.

_And here I am taking out all my pent up sexual frustration on this poor girl. Nice, Elsa. Real nice._

During her night of little sleep and much thought, Elsa decided to ignore the hot girl. And to ignore the question as to whether or not the girl had flirted with her. It was just too confusing for her to handle.

_There's no way she was hitting on you. She's gotta be totally straight. She was probably just teasing you because you were visibly drooling at her back. And front. And... everywhere. Oh my God I am such a creep!_

Groaning, Elsa rolled over in her bed for the umpteenth time and looked at her alarm clock.

_7:30. If I get up now I can actually make it to school on time to find decent parking._

* * *

Elsa stared at the strangely foreboding room numbers on her classroom door. 187. Nothing had ever sounded so terrifying. Inhaling deeply, the nervous girl went over her plan of action in her head.

_Alright, I'm actually early for class. So there's plenty of seats to choose from. Just ignore that hot girl you perved on yesterday, and life will continue smoothly._

She let out the breath she'd been holding in an explosive "Whoosh!" and slowly opened the door. As she stepped into the room, she noticed only a handful of people were actually in the classroom. Of course one of them was _her. _Elsa tried to act natural and strolled to the opposite side of the room, when she heard her name being called out.

"Elsa! Over here! I saved you a seat!"

_Fuck_

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..._

Trying her best not to visibly shake, Elsa turned her head around and confirmed her suspicions. The hot girl was indeed the one calling out to her. She was waving a hand in the air and patting the empty chair next to her. Elsa shuffled over towards the girl, approaching her as if she were on fire.

"H-how do you know my name?" was the only thing she could articulate.

"Uhmmm... because you're one of the only people who the teacher calls on, I guess."

It was true. Despite the previous day's slip up, Elsa did in fact pay attention and participate in class. It was probably because she felt comfortable among her teacher and classmates. Well, until today, that is.

"Oh... yeah... heh..." Elsa was clutching the straps on her backpack like they were a lifeline. She couldn't even look the hot girl in the face.

"My name's Anna, by the way."

_Oh god, I don't even know her name! How did I forget that fact?!_

"I'm Elsa."

"I know." Anna smirked. "Anyway, come sit next to me! I had fun talking with you yesterday!" Anna patted the empty seat again. Elsa glanced at the seat, then at Anna, and gave her a questioning look.

"Y-you did?"

"Sure! C'mon! I don't bite!" Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and yanked her down so she was awkwardly sitting in the chair next to her. Not yet letting go of her captive, she pulled her a little bit closer and whispered in her ear, "Unless you want me to."

_Seriously?! What the actual fuck!? She has GOT to be hitting on me! Right?! RIGHT?!_

As Elsa's internal mental struggle was going on, the teacher walked into class and began his lecture. Anna pulled away and sat back in her chair, pretending to pay attention. Elsa finally gained control of her bodily functions, which seemed to have been malfunctioning for the past minute or so, and eased herself into some sort of correct sitting position.

_Okay. Calm down. Class. Notes. Notebook. Take out your notebook._

Elsa unzipped her bag with a shaky hand and took out her materials. She attempted to take notes, but was still too unsteady to write. So, she just gave up and left her notebook sitting out on the desk.

_Empty notebook again. Great. I rock._

As she looked down and glared at the proof of her utter uselessness, a slender hand creeped into her line of sight. Her eyes widened as she watched the hand grab her pencil and write down, 'HEY'. Elsa snapped her eyes to Anna, who just demurely winked at her.

_Once again, SERIOUSLY?!_

From some unknown surge of confidence, Elsa's shaky hand took the pencil and scribbled, 'hi'

_Smooooooth_

Anna leaned over, read the response, and tried to stifle a giggle.

_CUTE AS FUUUUUUCK!_

Almost literally on the edge of her seat, Elsa couldn't take her eyes off the hand that was once again scribbling in her notebook.

'U like clubbing?'

_Clubbing? Is she asking me if I want to go with her? Is she asking me out? Through a notebook conversation? Just be casual, Elsa. She probably just wants to be friends. Maybe._

'Wouldn't know' Elsa decided that honesty would be the best response. She didn't want to assume anything. Anna frowned when she saw Elsa's answer.

'WHAT?!' the redhead quickly wrote down, then underlined a few times for emphasis. She soon added, 'That needs to change!'

Before Elsa could even think of something to write down in response, Anna leaned in to her and whispered in her ear.

"There's this great club me and my friends are all going to this weekend. I'm totally gonna make you come." She leaned away, but quickly dipped back in and said, "Pun definitely intended."

It took Elsa a few seconds to analyze the situation. First, she needed to calm her heart that was beating furiously in reaction to the close proximity to Anna. Second, she tried to comprehend what the girl had said.

_... SHE TOTALLY WANTS TO FUCK ME!_

...

..

.

_Wait? Clubbing?_

Elsa was in the middle of opening her mouth to respond, when the students in the room started to shuffle, signaling the end of class. She nervously looked down at her notebook and automatically started packing up her belongings. When she started to rise from her seat, that same gorgeous hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't think you can run away. You're not getting out of this that easily." Anna smirked back up at her.

"W-what makes you think I was running away." She had been trying to escape, in fact, but didn't think she was being too noticeable about it.

"I can tell." Anna started to rise as well, so she was on eye level with Elsa. "Look, I'm sorry if I pushed you, but I really like you and think we could be good friends."

_friends_

_But she likes me_

_But... friends_

Elsa looked back at Anna, trying to mask the sorrow and disappointment in her eyes, but failing. "I guess it couldn't hurt..."

"To be friends or go clubbing?" Anna's confused expression made Elsa giggle.

"Both, I guess." She smiled shyly. Anna practically jumped for joy.

"Awesome! You're gonna love it! Trust me! We'll be dancing and grinding all night long!" As Anna proceeded to dance out of the classroom happily, Elsa could only stand stock still.

_Dancing and grinding..._

_Lord, give me strength._

* * *

Well, I got a lot more responses than I expected to with this story. So firstly, thanks guys! To answer your awesomeness, I decided to run with this idea. Won't be too long. Probably just another few chapters.

Now: Question Time

1: Y'all ever been clubbing? I sure as hell haven't, so some insight as to what could realistically (or not so realistically ;D ) happen would be totally appreciated. Or if you just want to see something happen at the club, let me know! Seriously, I'm open to ideas!

2: Frickle-frackle. Would it make the story better or worse? I always feel like my story's not finished until my characters, uhm, *coff coff* finish. But I'm trying to shy away from that. Let me know your thoughts!

And reviews are encouraged and appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

Back and longer than ever! To keep things interesting, I've decided on an incentive for you to follow my story! 100 follows, and I'll sit next to the hot girl this story's based on! Now, I can't guarantee anything eventful will happen, but you never know ;)

As always, I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

_Seriously, what the hell am I doing?_

Elsa was currently standing on her front porch, waiting for Anna to come pick her up so they could go clubbing. Lost in thought, she had jammed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and was kicking at the railing with her sneakers. She wasn't really sure what people wore to a club, so she opted for the clothes that made her feel the most secure: jeans, sneakers and a hoodie.

_Yeeeeah, I'm sure I look _super_ hot right now. Whatever. It's not like I'm trying to pick up a chick. Well, not anymore, at least._

Elsa sighed; ever since Anna had mentioned she liked Elsa as a "friend", her mood had been pretty crappy, at best. It was an odd mix of depression, rejection, relief, and confusion.

And nymphomania.

But that one was always in the background somewhere.

As if on cue, once Elsa started thinking of being a nympho, Anna's car pulled up to the curb. The blonde was frozen in place, like an awkward, antisocial deer caught in Anna's ethereal headlights. Her breath quickened; she could feel her palms sweating and her chest tightening.

_C'mon Elsa. This isn't like you. Going out clubbing with hot girls?! No. You should just turn around, flop on the couch, and start a Netflix marathon. Yeah... yeah... that sounds good..._

**HONK!**

_Ugh! She's waiting for you! Just get in the car. Be a friend. You know how to do that. Right?_

Sighing again, this time a little more dramatically, Elsa shuffled over to the car and slid into the passenger seat. Still clenching her fists inside her pockets, she glanced over at the bubbly girl driving. Anna was wearing a tight black cocktail dress with her hair in a messy updo; simple yet sexy.

_So_ _sexy..._

"You ready to par-taaaay?!" Elsa couldn't help but laugh, albeit a little nervously, at Anna's enthusiasm.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Elsa, don't be a party pooper," Anna pouted, "You're going to have a good time, I promise. And I'm sure you'll get hit on a TON! Even if you're wearing jeans and a sweatshirt..."

"Hey! I don't have any dresses on hand!"

"Well, Jesus! Couldn't you have picked something a little more... uh... I dunno!" Anna bit her lip and waved her hands around frantically, as if the word she was searching for would materialize in mid-air. Elsa chuckled again; this girl was just too adorable when she was flustered.

"I guess I just wanted to wear my comfort clothes..."

"Comfort...? Elsa, are you really that nervous?" Anna had calmed down and dropped her voice to a soothing, quiet tone. She reached over and grabbed Elsa's forearm reassuringly. Elsa's breath hitched at the contact.

_Yes. Yes. YES. I'm terrified! What if I say the wrong thing? What if I screw up? What if Anna ends up hating me? She's gonna hate me and I still have to go to class with her and it's gonna be totally awkward and-_

"Elsa?"

"Wha- " Elsa tried to pull herself out of her black hole of negative thoughts. "Oh, uh, no. No, it's fine. I'm fine. Why? Do I look nervous?"

"Well, you kinda look like you want your sweatshirt to swallow you whole and take you away."

"Huh?" Anna started waving her arms again at Elsa's confused expression.

"Uh, I mean, like, the way you're all hunched over, and your hands are in your pockets. It just... looks like you're hiding." Elsa sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, and shook her head.

"You can read me like a book Anna. Yeah, I guess I am pretty nervous." Anna gave Elsa's arm a little squeeze.

"Don't worry. The first time's always the scariest." Not hearing a response from Elsa, Anna leaned in and added,

"I'm glad you're sharing your first time with me." Elsa's eyebrows shot to her hairline at Anna's innuendo. She whipped her head to face the smug girl, who was still dangerously close to her. Anna's signature quirked eyebrow and smirk were soon replaced by a huge grin and she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! Elsa! Your... your face!" Anna took a few huge breaths to try and calm herself. "Oh man! There's the Elsa I know!"

_Wait. She was joking again. And using sex puns. To... cheer me up?_

Elsa couldn't help but start laughing right along with the giggly redhead. Anna's natural promiscuity had actually managed to calm her down. Taking it as a positive sign, Anna put her car into gear and drove off to the club.

* * *

Once they arrived, Anna parked her car and bent backwards awkwardly to grab something in her backseat. Of course, she just couldn't reach it, and spent a good amount of time wiggling around like a worm. But Elsa didn't mind; she was getting a nice view.

_Fuuuuck. I was just getting comfortable around her. And now... Oh man, her dress is riding up. Her thighs look so... delicious..._

"Aha! Got it!" Elsa jerked her gaze awkwardly towards the dashboard when Anna started to squirm back into her seat. She was holding a bottle of tequila.

"What's that for?" Now, even though Elsa had never been to a club, she was _fairly_ sure you couldn't just bring in your own liquor.

"Well, the drinks inside are fucking expensive, so we gotta get a good buzz going on before we go inside."

"Why?" Anna just rolled her eyes.

"_Trust _me. It's way more fun if you're drunk. I was the DD one time... ugh... never again."

"B-but, if _you're_ not the DD tonight, then who_ is_?"

"Uhm, shit, I dunno. I'll just... uhm... text my brother Kristoff." Anna grinned sheepishly.

"And he'll pick us up?"

"Probably?"

"Anna!" Elsa was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry Elsa! I promise I won't drive home! I've got the cab company on speed dial if Kris isn't around. It's all taken care of." Anna held Elsa's hand reassuringly, and Elsa couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes, despite her furious blush.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"How many times do I have to tell you it'll be fun! Now c'mon! Down the hatch!" Anna screwed off the top of the tequila bottle and took a generous swig. Choking a little, she held out the bottle to Elsa.

"Your turn, unless you'd rather drink it from my mouth..." Elsa snatched the bottle and chugged as much as she could before she felt like throwing up.

"Jesus Elsa! Slow down!" Anna giggled. She took the tequila back and gulped down the burning liquid. Realizing the two of them had downed half of the bottle in less than a minute, she screwed the top back on.

"Well, that's probably enough for now. You okay?" Elsa looked a little unsteady. She wasn't used to drinking at all, let alone chugging tequila straight from the bottle. The warm feeling from her throat spread and blossomed in her chest, and made her feel secure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I needed that to calm me down."

"There ya go! That's the spirit! The spirit of the spirits!" Anna giggled at her own joke.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Walking into the club was like walking into another world. Or maybe more like walking into a movie. Elsa couldn't decide which. It was already pretty late, so the place was packed. Towards the back was the dance floor, Elsa guessed, because that's where everyone was dancing. The bar was closer to the front, as were the private booths. After paying the cover, Elsa let Anna grab her arm and drag her to the bar. Elsa would have laughed at the redhead's abundance of energy as she bounced over to her friends, if she wasn't so intimidated by the atmosphere. And at the prospect of meeting new people.

_Fuck. I forgot I'd have to meet her friends._

Anna let go of Elsa's arm to hug a group of girls. It was more like a tackle, really, coupled with high pitched squealing and giggles.

_Yep. She's already buzzed._

After she calmed herself down, Anna turned to Elsa, who had resumed her self-conscious habit of stuffing her hands in her shirt pockets. She tugged Elsa's bicep (_She really likes to do that, doesn't she?_) and brought her closer to the group.

"Guys, this is Elsa. The one I was telling you about in my Religions class."

"Oh man, you were right. She really _is_ pretty." said a spunky brunette with a pixie cut. She had moved closer to Elsa in order to get a good look at her face. Elsa backed away slightly, but not before noticing the girl had the same little spattering of freckles across her nose as Anna.

"Sorry," Anna apologized sheepishly while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "This is Rapunzel, my cousin."

"You look alike." Elsa noted.

"Haha, yeah, we get that a lot." Anna said, still nervous. "And that's Meg, Ariel, and Belle." Anna pointed out three girls in order.

"Hi." Elsa answered lamely.

_Elsa, you suck. Go home._

"Pretty doesn't do her justice, Punzie. She's freaking _hot!_" Elsa blushed as the girl who was introduced as Meg complimented her.

"Come on, Meg! Would you try not being so... forward all the time?" Belle chided.

"Well excuuuuuse me! If you don't like my attitude then tough titties!" Meg stuck her tongue out and Bell rolled her eyes. "Now come on! Who's ready to dance?" Elsa panicked.

"B-but we just got here."

"Let them at least get a drink and settle in first," Ariel jumped in, "Sorry, we've been hanging around the bar a while, and Meg wants to stretch her legs."

"Yeah, I wanna stretch them right around that guy's waist!" Meg gestured to a tall blonde man eyeing her from the dance floor.

"You always do this Meg! Hooking up with guys only to get burned right after. You've really got some rotten judgement." Belle scolded again.

"Hey! At least I'm getting laid! How's it like on Chastity Lane with Adam?" Belle blushed at the insult.

"That's none of your business slut."

"Now come on guys!" Rapunzel pleaded, "Let's just go out and dance and have a good time. Whether we hook up with a guy or not. Okay?" She looked desperately at the two pouting brunettes, then smiled when they sighed and relented. Rapunzel turned back to a still flustered Elsa and Anna.

"We'll be out on the floor. Don't be too long!" And with that, she bounded off towards Belle and Meg, who were already making their way onto the dance floor, Ariel trailing behind. Elsa just stood in place, a little taken aback by the flood of personalities that she'd just experienced. Anna giggled, and Elsa turned around to question her. She opened her mouth, but stopped when she noticed Anna was blushing.

"My friends can be a lot to handle sometimes. _Especially _when they're drunk. Don't mind them."

"T-that's okay."

_Who would have thought Anna could get nervous too? I mean, of course she gets nervous, she's a human being for Christ's sake. But, it's still... nice._

"Soooooo," Anna cut into Elsa's mental reverie, "Did you want a drink? Or was drowning in the car enough for you?" Elsa laughed; she could feel herself loosening up from the alcohol.

"Nah, I think I'm good for now."

"Well then, you wanna dance?"

"Oh, uhm... I don't dance." Anna just rolled her eyes and grabbed the reluctant blonde's arm.

"Who cares? Nobody gives a shit how good you are. Just, I dunno, get into the music and grind up on someone hot!"

_Fuuuuuuuu... If only I had the guts..._

Frustrated at Elsa's lack of verbal response, Anna tugged on the arm that was still in her grasp.

"Fine! You can dance with me! I mean, I'm pretty hot, right?"

_Oh my God you have no idea._

Before she could protest further, Anna had successfully dragged Elsa to the dance floor. After having no luck finding the rest of the group, she sighed.

"Looks like it's just you and me after all." she yelled into Elsa's ear over the blaring music. Elsa nodded in response and unsurely started to dance.

At first, she just swayed awkwardly from side to side and tried to take in cues from the people dancing around her. Eventually, she started to add her arms into the mix, and moved her hips in time to the pulsating bass line. Then her dancing stopped altogether when her vision focused on Anna. Elsa hadn't really gotten time to take a good look at the girl before. But now she was drinking it all up. The little black clubbing dress clung to her body perfectly. She could practically see the way the muscles in her abdomen rippled and flexed when she moved her body to the beat of the music. And those legs! The length of Anna's dress gave Elsa an excellent view of her thighs, though not as great a view as she'd had in the car. Still, seeing those beautiful legs in action was like a rare treat sent from the gods. Anna just closed her eyes, held her arms up over her head, and lost herself. Elsa almost whined when the redhead stopped to make sure she was having fun. But her disappointment was replaced with utter embarrassment when she snapped out of her trance and realized Anna had caught her staring.

"You liking the show?" Anna smirked.

"Uh... sorry, I just... don't really know what I'm doing, I guess..."

_Yeah,_ _in more ways than one..._

"Well, here, let me help you." Anna turned around and backed her slender frame against Elsa's. She grabbed Elsa's wrists gently but confidently, and placed her hands on her hips. Then, to Elsa's amazement, Anna reached behind herself and put her hands on the back of Elsa's neck.

_Okay, she is DEFINITELY drunk!_

"There. Now I'll do the moving, and you can just move along with me, okay?"

_Not good not good NOT GOOD_

Elsa couldn't even respond because Anna had started dancing. Well, it was more like a slow, tortuous grind. Elsa had moved her hands upward onto Anna's midsection because the hips were a little too much for her to handle. But she started to regret it as Anna moved and flexed those same muscles that had been teasing her through the thin fabric of her dress earlier. She could feel the way Anna worked her body against her own. How they seemed to fit together so perfectly. How Anna moved her slender fingers over Elsa's neck and every once in a while played with the fine hairs at the base of her skull. And she could smell Anna too. It was a mix of flowery perfume and the girl's own natural musk, brought out by her dancing, no doubt. Elsa's head started to spin. It was all just a little too intimate for her, but there was no way in hell she was giving this up any time soon.

_I swear to God I could cum just from her rubbing on my jeans. This isn't good. But sweet baby Jesus it's SO good. Get it together! Straight girls do this all the time. Right? Probably? Maybe? Fuck! I'm too drunk for this! And I barely drank anything!_

"There you guys are!" Elsa reluctantly tore here eyes away from the gorgeous woman she was holding, and looked to the source of the noise. Somehow, Meg had managed to yell louder than the music. Elsa tapped Anna's abs to try and get her attention; she still hadn't noticed her friend calling them. She giggled and squirmed as Elsa continued to poke her. Elsa had to hold back a moan as she yelled in Anna's ear,

"Meg's calling us!"

"Wha-?" Anna opened her eyes and shook her head, clearly in a daze. She looked down, and as if she just realized the position she was in, she jumped forwards. Turning back around bashfully, she noticed Elsa's confused expression.

"Sorry. That was kinda weird of me to do, wasn't it?" she leaned in and yelled in Elsa's ear.

"N-no. It's fine. I was having fun." Elsa admitted. She thrived off the delicious blush Anna wore. And the way she was nervously playing with her hands. To see her once again in a state of disarray was comforting. Like, somehow the two of them had more in common than Elsa thought. After standing clumsily for a moment, Anna yelled,

"We should probably go find the girls." Elsa nodded in response.

* * *

The rest of the night went by rather quickly, much to Elsa's surprise. After the added confidence boost of knowing she could make Anna blush, Elsa was the life of the party. Anna's friends all fought over who got to dance with Elsa next. Ariel taught her how to get guys to pay for her drinks. Meg even tried to initiate a make-out session with the her, to grab attention from the guys. Of course, a huffing Anna intervened and chided her friend as best she could. Elsa couldn't help but laugh, where normally she'd feel embarrassed. Honestly, if felt as if she had known these girls for years.

Once it started getting late the girls decided to call it a night. Meg went off with that blonde she'd been trying to snag. Belle and Ariel took a cab to their shared apartment, and Rapunzel's boyfriend was waiting to pick her up. Elsa looked to Anna, who was decidedly more intoxicated than when they'd started the night, and asked,

"Alright. How are we getting home?"

"What? My car's right outside dummy! Remember?"

"Anna! You promised you wouldn't drive!" Elsa reprimanded. Though pretty drunk herself, she still maintained her common sense.

"Pshhh, jeeze Elsa. I was juss kidding. Hmmm... I don't wanna pay for a cab. Awright Kristoff! Come through for us!" With Elsa's help, she stumbled over to her car, where her phone was. After trying to unlock her phone six times, she eventually managed to dial Kristoff's number. Elsa just stood and listened to Anna's nonsensical conversation with her brother.

_Is this guy really gonna know to pick us up? Anna is making no sense right now._

"Haha!" Anna laughed triumphantly, "I knew he'd pick ush up!"

"Alright. Let's wait for him inside the car." The small amount of common sense Elsa had retained was also telling her not to stand around drunk in a shady parking lot at four in the morning. She helped push Anna into her seat, then closed her door and hopped in the other side, making sure to lock the doors. They just sat for a while, in comfortable silence, until Anna asked,

"Didjya have fun?"

"Yeah." Elsa answered. It was a short answer, but the honesty in her voice said more than any words could.

"Thash good." Anna slurred. She rolled her head over on the headrest so she was looking at Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but grin at the girl's goofy smile. After a few moments, though, Anna's smile faded. She wasn't frowning, but she wasn't smiling either. Just, staring. Elsa felt her face grow hot under Anna's piercing gaze, watching as those aquamarine eyes clouded over and darkened. Anna shifted toward Elsa, making the leather upholstery squeak, and Elsa jumped a little at the noise. But Anna wasn't deterred. She kept moving. Closer, and closer still.

_Wait. What is she doing? Is she... Oh my God. She's leaning in? Isn't she?! She's gonna kiss me?! What should I do? I thought she was straight! She wanted to be friends! Augh! This girl is messing with my head! You know what? Fuck it! Whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen! If I let it happen, it's on her. Not me._

So, Elsa stood her ground and allowed Anna to move in. Instead of going for her lips, though, Anna crawled on top of the center console and hovered over her neck teasingly. The hot puffs of breath on her skin were making Elsa's pulse race, sending heat straight to her core. Just as Anna's lips ghosted over Elsa's skin, a blinding light flashed at both of them. Elsa instinctively held her arm up to shield her eyes, and Anna grumbled and pulled away. She sat back in her seat and kicked her door open. Elsa was still a little shocked, so she stayed put. She could hear Anna outside yelling,

"Jeeze Kris! What the hell! You coulda blinded me! Yeah, well... fuck you too. Ugh!" Elsa heard Anna stomp back to her car, and the pouting girl leaned down to look through her open door.

"C'mon Elsa. My brother's here." Anna huffed away, leaving Elsa to collect her thoughts and scramble out of Anna's car and into Kristoff's. After an awkward introduction, Elsa just sat quietly and watched the two siblings bicker the whole ride to her house.

"This the place?" Kristoff asked as he pulled up to the curb.

"Yeah. Thanks." Elsa quietly answered. She turned to Anna, who was still pouting, and thanked her too.

"I really had a fun time. Thanks Anna. I'll, uh, see you in class, I guess." Elsa's kindness broke Anna's pout.

"Yeah. I'll see you." She replied with a warm smile. As Elsa climbed out of the car, Kristoff called her over and leaned out the window so Anna couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Hey, don't worry about my sis, alright? She's a total liquor-lesbian." Elsa's heart stopped.

_Fuck! I should have known!_

"Oh, uh, thanks." she replied lamely. She spared Anna one last sad glance before stumbling off to her house.

_Hopefully I can sleep off this drunkenness. And these horrible feelings._

* * *

Ta-dah! Longer chapter! New characters! Semi-steamy scenes!

Thoughts on all of that? Did you guys like the longer chapter, or should I keep it short like the others? What about the new characters? Too generic? I was trying to decide who Anna's friends should be, and I've loved when Meg, Belle, Ariel, and Rapunzel were used in other Elsanna fanfics. But besides that, Ariel and Belle are my favorite Disney princesses, and Meg is just awesome. I've also always loved the idea of Kristoff as Anna's brother. He just seems like the brotherly type.

Did you all like the hot action going on? I mean, come on! They were at a club, of course something sexy's gonna happen!

Thinking of adding in some angst in the next chapter. Poor Elsa just keeps getting shot down, and Anna won't stop teasing her D:

Reviews always appreciated!


End file.
